


077 - Meeting Mum!

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompt “Can you do something on Van meeting your mum?”





	077 - Meeting Mum!

You had been raised on a solid catalogue of the musical greats, therefore your mum was in no position to judge when you fell madly and deeply in love with a frontman. It was the logical outcome of your childhood. Bowie, Morrison, Smith, Cave, Buckley, Morrissey, Hendrix… They were the men you loved growing up, so of course you were going to crash into Van's arms and never doubt a thing he did. The melodious environment you were raised in also gave context for the setting of your mum and Van's first meeting.

It was nine o'clock at night and you mum made a joke about usually being in bed at that hour. "It's not a joke if it's true, Mum," you said as you walked past the line of people waiting outside the club. They watched you with curiosity, then with anger as you were let in without a ticket. The door girl knew you and you hugged as you went through.

"Feel like a rockstar," your mum commented. 

"It's all downhill from here. The backstage area of this place is hella dodgy. Larry cut his foot on some glass last time we were here," 

"Well he should have been wearing shoes," she said, replying with the most motherly thing possible, adding "I hope he was alright."

The venue was empty except the bar staff preparing for the night. They greeted you like the door girl, and you could see your mum realise that you really did have this whole other side of your life. You collected water for the boys and led your mum backstage. She looked at the water confused.

"They don't drink before shows, or really much at all when they tour," you explain. She nodded, clearly impressed but not wanting to give anything away. Van and Larry were sitting in the hallway side by side. They stood up.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Van greeted. You handed the water over to Larry and hugged Van.

"Van, this is my mum Allison. Mum, this is Van and this one is Larry." You thought maybe they'd shake hands but Van pulled your mum into a warm hug. She turned to Larry after.

"I see you're wearing shoes this time." 

Van and Larry laughed.

"Do you want to come back…" Van started, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb at the green room door. You shook your head.

"No, we're going to go across the road and grab some food, then come back for your set. We'll see you after, yeah?" He nodded happily. You kissed and while you tried to make it quick Van held you in place. You could feel him grinning as he finally pulled away. You shook your head.

"I'll see you two sweethearts later, yeah," he said as he and Larry walked away.

…

As you sat in the window seat of the fish and chip shop you considered asking your mum what she thought of him, but you knew she'd offer the opinion up freely as soon as she had formed a conclusion. You watched the line out the front get longer, then the doors were opened. After the street had cleared and the opening band would be close to finishing, you went back over. You used the back entrance and found the guys about to go on. You sat next to your mum on an unused amp and watched them jump on the spot and look at each other with excitement.

Like always, they were amazing. Your mum was bopping along, and you knew she could see in them what she saw in all the music you were raised on. There was raw talent, but more than that, passion and determination and a straight up love for playing live. When they came off stage after Tyrants, Van covered his head with a towel thrown to him by Larry. He stood in front of you and you pulled him closer with your legs. He smiled with teeth and looked high off life.

"What did ya think?" he asked your mum. She paused in reflection.

"Will you do an encore?"

"Nah. We always just end with that one all built up like that. Not into stage tricks," he said sounding sure of himself, despite her lack of actual reply. She nodded and you both watched her.

"You're not like any other band," was all she offered, but that was huge. She knew a lot about music and for her to call a band unique was rare. Van smiled again.

"So, you're gonna come to our shows again? Wear our merch? I can get a shirt made with my face if you want?" Van said and you laughed.

"Maybe that one's face?" your mum replied and nodded towards Bob. Van laughed hard and nodded.

"Sideshow Bob is quite fit, yeah," he said.

…

Once they had packed up, the boys usually hung around to wind down. Van skipped out early and started to lead you and your mum to a late night coffee place that he liked. You were walking between them until Van skipped ahead and walked backwards in front of you and your mum. He was telling her a story about their very first show, and how bad it was but how people were already crowd surfing and stage diving. He was animated and like you, she loved anyone who was in love with life. When the story was over he asked her about what music she grew up on. He fell into place next to her and held his arm out to lead her through the streets. People were standing around bars and clubs; city nightlife. You followed behind them and listened to their flowing conversation. Every now and then one of them would glance back to make sure you were still there.

Your mum sat in a booth and Van sat opposite. You slid in next to him and he put his arm around you reflexively. Your mum had black coffee with lots of sugar, and you shared a pot of tea with Van. When the waitress brought the drinks over she said there was really good apple pie. You knew for a fact that apple pie was both your mum and Van's favourite. You waited to see if either of them would say so. Van immediately said yes and ordered three slices. Your mum's eyes flicked to yours and you smiled. She hated people ordering for her, but she also was a little in love with Van and really, really did like apple pie.

When he excused himself to the bathroom your mum sat quietly smiling.

"Oh my god, what? Just tell me what you think,"

"He loves you,"

"Yeah, I know that. Do you like him?"

"Do you?"

"Mum! Yes. You know I do. I'm a stupid lovesick puppy and I hate myself, alright. Please," you begged. She laughed.

"He's wonderful. He's a bit… all over the place. But, he seems to know where he's going nevertheless. He's charming and he's tipped the waitress a lot," she pointed to where Van had put notes under the bill on the edge of the table. "I think he's probably perfect for you, Y/N. This is it?" You expected her to say 'oh he's alright,' not 'yeah you're definitely going to spend the rest of your life with this literal ball of goodness.' It was overwhelming and you didn't know what to say. You finished the rest of your pie and Van returned.

In the car, he sat in the back despite your mum's protests that she did not need to "ride shotgun," quoting Van. He wouldn't have it. You dropped her home, and watched as Van got out of the car quickly to open her door and walk her inside. They spoke on her front step, then hugged. He came back and jumped in the front.

"What did she say?" you asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know,"

"Yes. That's why I am asking."

Van laughed but gave you nothing. You drove back to yours and showered together then settled under the blankets in bed. You told him that she kind of loved him, and he said that he knew. You fell asleep happy that all the parts of your life were slowly forming connections, and that one day you'd exist in one family unit with your mum and Van and probably somehow Larry too. Van wrapped his arms around you and kissed the back of your neck. She was right; this, he, was certainly it.


End file.
